The proposed effort aims to dramatically enhance the realism of radiation safety training for Emergency Responders, both First Responders, as well as Skilled Support Personnel. The goal is to develop and evaluate realistic dosimetry simulation or Dosimulation tools. These Realistic, Accurate Dosimulation (RAD) tools will be the centerpiece for an effective Emergency Responder radiation training curriculum. This Dosimulation concept employs a Real-Time Location System (RTLS) integrated with realistic simulated dosimeters. A sophisticated software algorithm generates a Virtual Radiation Environment (VRE), assigning a particular dose rate to every location within the training area. Dosimulation merges the real-time location of the trainee from the RTLS with the simulated dose rate from the VRE to yield a realistic radiation dose simulation. he proposed Advanced Technology Training (ATT) provides a Virtual Reality simulation of any radiological emergency in a particular training environment. In the proposed RAD effort, the investigators will implement a dynamic and time varying VRE to model the evolution of plumes and spills of interest to Emergency Responders. In addition, they wil work with Radiation Safety and Control Services, Inc. (RSCS), leaders in training Emergency Responders, to select appropriate radiation instrumentation and scenarios to emulate. The impact of the proposed RAD system, if successful, will be to transform emergency responder training with realistic and accurate hands-on radiation simulations that will enable Emergency Responders to practice like they play. The commercial potential is similarly compelling. Q-Track is already a leading vendor of radiation dosimetry simulation products for the nuclear power industry. The substantial improvements in Dosimulation systems made possible by the proposed RAD effort would enable Q-Track to serve the Emergency Responder training market as well.